cheatskapefandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Guides (Partial Completion)
Here's a guide to a few of the quests of Cheatskape... Quest guides To start all quests you have to go to the General Khazard at the exact coordinates of 3212, 3214 When you talk to him press the first option and click it You will be teleported to black Knight castle 1. Click close window for the quest overview 2. Put on the bronze med. Helm and the iron chain body and go to the door at the side of the castle. ( Get in front of the door ( the exact coordinates of this is 3016, 3042 and) 3. Click on the door 4. Go to the east and click on the door… to the east. 5. THIS STEP IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!! CLICK INFRONT OF THE LADDER!!! DON’T CLICK THE LADDER OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT GO UP AND YOU WILL HAVE TO START THE QUEST OVER! GO TO THE COORDINATES OF 3022, 3045!!! 6. Click on the ladder once and follow the “path” till you get to a wall you have to push on. 7. Once you suddenly find yourself on the other side of the wall use the cabbage you received when you started the quest on the Hole in the ground. * you will have to right click, you cannot eat the cabbage so don’t worry if you click it with the left click* 8. Once you get it into the hole in the floor you will get a small message which you don’t have to read. Either teleport home or to Varrock West. You can teleport home by using the magic tab or west by using the harps tab and clicking teleport to… then clicking Varrock West 9. Go back to General Khazard and talk to him at the coordinates mentioned 10. REWARD TIME!!! You get 500 pies which heal 50 each but no quest points because this is your first quest. ________________________________________________________________ Second quest 1. Talk to general Khazard at the coordinates mentioned above and click on the first option. 2. You have to make a pizza. To do this you need 35 cooking. 3. Go to the cooking guild west of West Varrock. The coordinates of the front door is 3143, 3163. Go inside and talk to Wydin ( npc code 557) 4. From Wydin buy a tomato, pot of flour, cheese, and a jug. 5. Walk over to the sink in the North-East corner of the guild (bottom floor and stand at the coordinates 3145, 3172. 6. Use the jug on the sink. 7. Use the filled jug on the pot of flour. 8. Tomato on the Pizza base. 9. Finally use the cheese on the incomplete pizza. (I recommend making multiple pizzas because you can burn a lot! Although you don’t have to make the pizza yourself, you can buy it from other players) 10. If you make it yourself you will need 35 cooking, go to misc. and go to the fire at the north of the island. Any other range or fire is fine. 11. Once you have successfully made 1 or more pizzas go back to General Khazard at the coordinates mentioned above and talk to him. You can either teleport home or teleport to West Varrock. To teleport home go to the spell book (magic tab) and click on the first teleport. To go to West Varrock go to the harp tab and click teleport to… and the click the red “x” next to West Varrock.. 12. Talk to the General once and he will say “You got my pizza thx man !!!???” talk to him again and you will get your reward. This will be 1 quest point and 100 pizzas. Pizzas heal 40 per half I believe... with obviously 2 halves __________________________________________________________________ Third Quest 1. To start the third quest go back to the General Khazard at the above mentioned coordinates. 2. You will not need to click on any option it will come out and say “( your name here) you must kill Delrith *second line* you can find him under Varrock *third line* be sure to bring back proof” 3. Go to South Varrock ( to do this go to the Harp tab and click on “teleport to…” then go to the red “x” next to South Varrock and click it. Then go to the Wizards circle a few steps away and go to the red demon. Delrith is at the coordinates of 3230, 3202. 4. To kill Delrith you will need to have 35 slayer. There is an excellent post for a Slayer guide here http://z4.invisionfree.com/Rs_Central/inde...?showtopic=1579 5. Once you kill the demon you should have a silverlight in your inventory ( don’t worry if you have a full inv and don’t get it) 6. Now go back to General Khazard and get a Blue and Red key as a reward. Also I believe you get 1 quest point. I did this quest on my noob account so I wasn’t able to actually complete it so please tell me if I need to correct anything You will not be able to talk to him anymore until new quests come out. You will only be able to get rewards once so don’t have a full inv while receiving them! Credits Me- Smuds Rymaster95 for donating pizza to my noob acc. And whoever made the slayer guide so people can do the final quest And of course everyone who made the client __________________________________________________________ Note-I don't know if these are still working. I'm pretty sure they are because I recently did them on this server, because I made these on the old server XD. There is another quest that I don't feel like doing right now, so I can't really type the guide up... So yeah... Might do it sometime later though :| MADE BY SMUDS.